of Frog Aliens and Dragon Demons
by crazywoman123
Summary: The Keroro Gang comes to the world of Jackie Chan Adventures! Now they are meeting new friends and dealing with dragon demons, evil chi wizards, and section 13. T for now might change latter for some parts ;
1. Chapter 1

My new story!

And for my loyal fans of my other fanfictions, I have writers block .

Before I go into start the story I have two things to state

1) I don't own JCA nor Keroro Gunso

2) I am E.K.O.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Today was a normal day at the Hinata household, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and frog aliens were causing trouble.

"Kero Kero Kero, We have the technology to conquer Pekopon!" said a green frog with a yellow army hat with a red star on it, as well as a red star on its tummy. This is Sergeant Keroro, the leader of the Keroro Platoon. His likes are Gundam, the Hinatas, and being the center of attention.

"I don't see how this going to work." said a red frog with a darker red army hat with a skull on it, and has a scar its right eye, and wears a belt, polishing his gun. This is Corporal Giroro, the weapon specialist and the serious one of the group. Always reminds everyone about the Pekopon (Earth) Invasion, when everyone is goofing off (aka Keroro). Loves, Guns, Fighting, and Natsumi Hinata.

"Giroro, my plan this time will not fail! With this portal to another Pekopon we will use it invaders to help us to take over both!" said Keroro pointing to said giant portal (it look like the one from Star-Gate 51. Pretty Colors).

"I see combining both to take over! Genius!" said Giroro looking evil happy.

"I know! Also Sergeant Major Kururu do you have the luggage ready?!" said Keroro to a yellow frog with glasses and headphones on, with a orange hat with a yellow swirl on it, as well as a red swirl on its belly. He is Sergeant Mayor Kururu, the technology expert as well one of the prankster of the group. Likes to start trouble, pain, and other things to make people (Keroro) cry like a baby, the only person he likes right now is his best friend, who is trying to find him a girlfriend.

"Kukuku, of course Sir." laughed creepily Kururu.

"Why will we need luggage?" asked a bluish black frog that still had its tadpole tale, with a yellow army hat with a yellow and green shield on it as well as one on its belly. That is Private Tamama, the fighting expert and runt of the group. He likes junk food, the Sergeant, and destroying anyone that will get in between his love of the Sergeant.

"Why we are going to be there a while." said Keroro offhandedly.

"Here is you package for that new swimsuit you order Sir, Kukuku." laughed Kururu.

"Why would you need a swimsuit Keroro?" said Giroro dangerously ready to fire at him.

"Well, why not have fun while we are there?" said Keroro nervously.

"THIS IS A VACTION FOR YOU ISN'T IT?!" yelled Giroro firing at Keroro running and screaming for his life.

"Umm…Guys?" said a light blue frog with same color eyes. He wore a gray ninja mask and hat with a red diamond on it, as well as he had a yellow diamond on his tummy. It was Lance Corporal Dororo, the platoon's ninja assassin. However, he is peaceful and wants Pekomonians and Keroroians to get along in peace. But, he is totally ignored.

"Don't worry Dororo. He won't kill him (I think). Besides, I bet that Giroro is angry that he is leaving his girlfriend behind. Eko." taunted a half human half keroroian hybrid and the magic user of the platoon, E.K.O. She was human once but she was almost killed by blocking an attack by an enemy of the Keroro Platoon. Her best friend Kururu saved her by mutating her. Now she is the sup posit "weapon" of the platoon, however not really (she is just like one of them). She has long dirty blond hair, blue eyes, overweight, and over all looks human. The things that doesn't are, her skin is olive green with white on her hands, feet, and belly and chest with jagged black rings around the white. She also has half black circles under her eyes. Her feet are webbed and she has uncontrollable ribbit (Eko). She is wearing a dark green army hat with a smiling skull with swirly eyes and a bow, a purple shirt with her skull symbol on it, a green army vest, and blue jeans with a belt.

Giroro blushed and went back to polishing his gun, while Keroro cried in pain in the corner. Yes, Giroro finally told his feelings to Natsumi, and they have been dating for 2 months now.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" yelled said girl. Natsumi Hinata, Earth's only hope against the frog alien menaces. She is 16, has red/pink hair that is in pig tails, has brown eyes, and has her mom's endowed body. She is violent, cruel, and has anger issues (no wonder Giroro is in love with her.)

"SIS! DON'T HURT THEM! THEY ARE HAVING AN IMPORTANT MEETING!" cried Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi's younger brother and the platoon's human friend. He is 14 and has black hair like their mom, and blue eyes. He is sensitive, caring, and occult nut.

_Fuyuki my love, you are sooo manly protecting your friends_, thought Momoka Nishizawa, Fuyuki's classmate and unknown (by him) crush. She is 14, has blue hair that is in a bob and somehow has spikes on the side, and has purple eyes. She is stinkin' rich, and has some violence trendiest.

The poral started beebbing, _"THE PORTAL IS NOW OPENING! THE PORTAL IS NOW OPENING!"_

The portal then started to suck everyone in, **"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!"**

Then the portal closed, _"HAVE A NICE DAY!"_

* * *

Jade just finish watching another episode of her favorite anime _Keroro Gunso._

"Jade, go outside!" said Jackie turning off the TV.

"Buuuuuut, Jaaaacckkiieee! Another episode is about to come on!" whined Jade.

"Out Now!" said Jackie pointing outside.

"Fine." pouted Jade getting her rollerblades on.

_Meanwhile with our frogy heroes…_

**"AAAAAaaaa!"** scream everyone being dropped off into an allyway.

"I can't believe that happen!" yelled Natsumi.

"Well, we at least we are safe!" said Keroro nervously.

**"SHUT UP!"** said both Giroro and Natsumi beating the tar out of Keroro.

"Kukukuku, We brought enough clothes and supplies for everyone." said Kururu.

"Yeah. We thought you guys wanted to come. Also, I am the adult here seeing that I am 19, did you think I would not be prepare?" said E.K.O.

"Well, at are we going to do?" asked Momoka.

"Yeah!" said a ninja girl with black hair in a pony tail with green eyes.

"Koyuki!" scream everyone in surprise.

"What?" said Koyuki Azumaya, ninja of Tokyo.

"Nothing…" said everyone sweat dropping.

"Well, for one wait for me to change." Said E.K.O., taking off her vest and hat and put it into her backpack that she brought with her, and changing her skin color back to human color and making her webbing disappear on her feet. She put on some flip flops (Yes, she can do that but for a short while and she stills ribitts)

"Noooow, stuff animal formation!" yelled Keroro recovering from his beating, Then everyone (Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, and Kururu) pretend to be dolls with their partners (Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Koyuki, and E.K.O.) travel through the city.

They went and looked at everything in San Fran., finding out here they were anime stars (minus E.K.O.), and overall enjoying themselves. They finally stop at the park sitting down under a tree.

"Oh Boy! I am tired!" said Keroro.

"What did you do? You were carried everywhere!" yelled Natsumi.

Just then Jade was skating by and notices them and decided to go over.

"Hey! Great Crossplay and dolls! Where did you get them?!" asked Jade excitedly.

"Umm…Internet!" said E.K.O.

"Coool!" said Jade pinching Keroro's check.

"Watch it Pekoponian!" yelled Keroro blowing their cover.

"You're the real Keroro Gunso Group!" squealed Jade.

"Umm…Yeah." sweat dropped E.K.O.

"Come to my place! You don't have a place right?!" said Jade.

They shrugged and follow Jade to section 13.

_Meanwhile at the junkyard…_

Ice, Cobra, and DJ were lying around missing their boss, Drago.

"Dang, Dawg! I wish D-man was here!" said Ice

"Yeah! He'll know what to do around here!" said Cobra.

DJ just nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly a red portal open up and Drago came out of it.

"Miss me boys?" asked Drago with all his evil badassness.

"Drago!" cheered the Ice gang.

Snapping his fingers he gave the Ice gang the dragon forms back, "I hope you guys don't mind I brought some of my family along with me?"

Then Shendu and the rest of the demons came out of the portal before it closed.

"Let's find those who are responsible for releasing us." Said Bai Tsa

* * *

That is the first chapie!

Please tell me what you think! .

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everyone! :D

Dis: Me does not own JCA and Keroro Gunso

Let's start the show!

* * *

"LET US OUT! THEY GOING TO DETECTED US!" cried Keroro.

They were in Section 13 and when they found out it was a secret government base Keroro started to freak out as well as Fuyuki.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" yelled Fuyuki.

The rest of Keroro Gunso watch them freaking out like it was normal.

Jade return with Captain Black, Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle, "Don't worry we are not going to harm you!" yelled Captain Black trying to calm Keroro and Fuyuki.

"Oh! That's good!" said Fuyuki relieved that his friends weren't going to be experimented on.

"Cool dude. Now, go get me a soda." said Keroro ordering Captain Black.

"Why you….." and Keroro got punch by Natsumi.

Well, after that Keroro Gunso told what happen and why they are here and Jade explan what was Section 13 and their adventures so far here.

"However, I never seen you on the show?" said Jade looking at E.K.O. "What are you?"

"Oh. I am E.K.O. The mutate weapon of the platoon. Eko" stated E.K.O.

"But, you look human." said Tohru.

"Oh! You're Right! Eko" said E.K.O. looking at herself.

Kicking her flip flops off and grabbing her helmet and vest throwing high in the air, she jumps herself into the air with her stuff and putting them on. Then returning her original skin color and webbed feet before landing. She then did a dramatic pose and yelled, "Mutate Weapon of the Keroro Platoon, E.K.O. Reporting Sir! Eko"

"Coooooool!" said Jade.

"Why don't you wear shoes" asked Jackie looking at her feet.

"My feet are webbed. It is enough to find shoes that are in my size and have web support. Besides, my feet are so callous so much that I can walk anywhere without shoes. Eko" said E.K.O. showing her huge callous feet.

"Well, I am afraid that you must return to your human form. Because, people may think you are a demon." said Captain Black.

"God Damned! Eko" cursed E.K.O. turning back to her human disguise.

"Why not go out to have some dinner?" said Jade.

* * *

After they were done eating at a fast food place (Keroroians and the invisibility badges on), they went through the park. Then suddenly, bunch of fire balls attacked the group!

"Yo Chan! Where are they!" shouted the dragonfived Ice Crew.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Keroro running around for his life. (They could not hear or see the frogs because of the badges)

"Hello Chans."

"Eko!"

Behind them was Drago holding E.K.O. in his clutches, "Where the people that free us Chan. I know they are with you."

"Eat This, Overgrown Gecko Boy!" said Uncle throwing a chi bolt at Drago.

Drago dodge it with E.K.O. and starts to retreat, "I guess we have to do it the hard way."

"We want the people that freed us Chan! Until then your little human friend here coming to stay with us!" yelled Drago carrying E.K.O. away with him as a hostage as they made their escape.

"Wow! I am surprised he can carry E.K.O. like that. You know because she so big and all." said Tamama.

"Bad Day."

* * *

Well, I know it short but deal with it okay. :)

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 4!

Dis: I do not own Keroro Gunso nor JCA

Demons _"talking"_

Group Demons **_"talking"_**

Vipers **"talking"**

* * *

"Are you going after E.K.O.?!" asked Jade watching the Keroro Platoon…well hang out.

"E.K.O. can handle herself." said Keroro lounging in a lawn chair drinking some soda.

"Yeah! She is big and scary when angry. So don't worry!" said Tamama eating a ton of junk food.

"But we have to do something!" cried Jackie which prompted Uncle to give him the two finger slap again.

"Ah-Yaa! Magic must defeat Magic! They cannot do anything!" yelled Uncle.

Giroro looked up from his polishing and gave one of his crazy bloodlust smiles, "Then E.K.O. will be alright. She is our magic user! Hahahaha!"

* * *

E.K.O. was tied up and dangling from a ceiling of an old warehouse.

"I know how a fly trap in a spider web feels like now. Eko" stated E.K.O matter-o-flatly.

_"Hahahaha! Is that the only you can say human?" _taunted Xiao Fung.

"I could say you look more handsome when I am upside-down, buuuut that would be a lie. Eko"

_"Grrrrrrrrrrr"_ Xiao Fung was about to hit E.K.O. until Tso Lan stop him.

_"Be Quiet Xiao Fung! We are almost done with the Location Spell!"_ yelled Tso Lan looking from a huge caldron with the rest of the Demons were gathering from.

Then the green glowing liquid from the pot started to show an image, _"Ahh~ Most of our librators are inside of Section 13"_ said Bai Tza

_"Probability got captured by the Chans"_ stated Tchang Zu

_"But, we have their little friend here for the trade for them"_ said His Wu cutting the cord that was holding E.K.O. from the ceiling.

"OW! EKO!"

_"Hmmm…There is one more, but it seems that person is not in Section 13"_ stated Shendu.

_"Maybe they will help us free their comrades?"_ said Po Kong gleefully.

Then green smoke came from the caldron and went to search for the other member. However, the search didn't last long seeing it was E.K.O.

"Hellooooo"

**_"You!"_** yelled everyone.

"Yes?"

"You're the one that freed us?!" yelled Drago.

"Well, we didn't mean to actually. We were trying to just enter this world. Eko" stated E.K.O.

_"Why are you here?"_ asked Dai Gui.

"Well, if we follow what were are actually going to do, we are going to alliance ourselves with the invaders from this Earth to conquer both this Earth and ours. But, that is not going to happen. Eko"

"Why not?" asked Drago raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one, our supposed leader has the attention span of a Nat, and some of us don't like to conquer, sooooooo probably we will goof off, like a vacation. Eko"

**_"VACATION?!"_**

"Yes Eko"

Then when Drago was going to talk again, he was cut off by a huge explosion outside up in front!

"Guys! Out there it is tough" said Cobra coming in looking a little burnt, and then pass out.

All the Demons ran outside seeing both DJ and Ice pass out like Cobra. There was a group of creatures, all different sizes but virtually the same. They had human bodies, but they had huge black cobra snake heads, and they had a canon for one arm.

**"HaHaHaHa! Puny Pekoponians surrender to us!"** said their leader which sounded like a middle age old man from the Bronx.

Then a flying flip flop hit their leader, "They are the Vipers, the enemy specie of the Keroian Empire. Eko" stated E.K.O. joining the Demons outside still tied up and minus one flip flop.

**"Why you damn Pekoponians!" **yelled the leader holding his bruised nose. Then giving a signal the other Vipers pulled out a very scary looking canon, **"Now you Pekoponians will get what your comrades got!"**

The canon was firing up and was pointed at Drago! Before the blast hit him E.K.O. move him out of the way, thus getting herself blast at.

**"HaHaHaHaHa! You Pekoponians should learn from that don't mesACK!"** a flaming flip flop hit the leader's nose.

"Hmm…I thought that blast would burn the ropes, unless the ropes are embedded with magic. Am I right?" asked the burnt E.K.O. to Drago.

Only Drago did was nodded wide-eyed to E.K.O.

"Well, I have to get them off myself," smirked E.K.O. as she use a blast of her magical energy to release herself from the rope. Then the strands of rope went and grabbed E.K.O.'s helmet and vest, while E.K.O. return to her regular skin color and webbed feet. Then when her transformation completed she strike a dramatic fighting pose!

"E.K.O, Keroro Platoon's Mutant Weapon Reporting for Duty! Eko" shouted E.K.O. smirking.

* * *

0.0

Vipers are going to get their butt handed to them.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4

Dis: Don't own Keroro Gunso nor JCA

Demons _"Talking"_ (not when there is singing)

Vipers **"Taliking"**

* * *

**"Y..You're E.K.O from Keroro Platoon?!"** said the leader of the Vipers nervously.

"Yeeeeessssss" said E.K.O. with an evil grin.

Well, the Vipers did what the Demon would least expect, they ran away like babies.

"Yes! Be Afraid Of the Overweight Frog Woman! Mawhahaha! Eko!"

"Wow! That was easier than I expected." said E.K.O. grinning.

However a few moments later, a roaring sound of a battle ship was heard. A huge Viper Battle Ship was over them. Another few moments later, a huge TV screen came out of the ship and the Viper leader came on, **"Mawhahaha! Now, even you have E.K.O. we will defeat you!"**

_"Then why did you run away earlier?"_ asked Tos Lan blankly.

**"ARE YOU NUTS?! WITHOUT PROTECTION WE WILL BE KILLED! SHE IS DANGEROUS!"**

"Yes. I am very dangerous. Eko" stated E.K.O. cleaning her ear with her pinky.

"Well if you going to be that way, I guess I do have to fight you. Eko" said E.K.O. with an evil grin.

Then lifting her hand, she said something in a totally different language then anything on Earth. It glowed at few moments then disappeared. Suddenly, music started playing out of nowhere.

_Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?  
(You put on poison on your lips and came to my room, didn't you?)_

_Anata no kisu de mou karada mo mune mo toketeshimaisou_

_(With your kiss, my body and mind feel like they're going to melt)_

_Daikiraina boku juukyuusai  
(I hate myself, 19 years old )_

_Daikiraina boku juukyuusai  
(I hate myself, 19 years old)_

Then E.K.O. spoke some Latin and she shot herself on top of a big warehouse.

_Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni  
(Your heart is so beautiful it makes me want puke )_

_Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisu shite kureru no?  
(Why do you kiss me, somebody who can't do a thing?)_

_Daikiraina hibi juukyuusai  
(I hate these days, 19 years old) _

_Daikiraina kao juukyuusai  
(I hate this face, 19 years old)_

Then chanting some more alien words, E.K.O. summoned a laser canon like gun that fired at the Viper ship.

_Kuroage hachou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
(I want to fly with proud wings like the black swallowtail butterfly)_

_Kudaranaitte iwanaide sonna jinsei ga ii no ii no...  
(Don't say it's lame, I want that kind of life...)_

_Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo torinozoku no ga muri nara  
(If it's impossible to only take out the soiled soul)_

_Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou?  
(Which way should I go to call that as the future?)_

_Chuuburarinna yume juukyuusai  
(Indecisive dreams, 19 years old)_

_Chuuburarinna uso juukyuusai  
(Indecisive lies, 19 years old)_

The Viper Ship retaliated! Firing laser beams at E.K.O., thus causing her to drop the canon spell. Then chanting ancient Welsh she levitated into the sky, dodging the shots that was thrown at her. Then she spoke Chinese and green beams were shooting out of her hands and she fired at the ship.

_Kuroage hachou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
(I want to become a black swallowtail butterfly and be loved by everybody)_

_Kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no ii no...  
(Even though that's 99% not possible, I want to even for a moment...)_

_Daikiraina boku juukyuusai  
(I hate myself, 19 years old)_

_Daikiraina boku juukyuusai  
(I hate myself, 19 years old)_

Meanwhile on the ground, all the Demons were shocked what they were seeing, all of them were bugged-eyed and have their jaws hit the ground.

_Kuroage hachou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
(I want to fly with proud wings like the black swallowtail butterfly)_

_Kudaranaitte iwanaide sonna jinsei ga ii no ii no...  
(Don't say it's lame, I want that kind of life...)_

_Kuroage hachou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
(I want to become a black swallowtail butterfly and be loved by everybody)_

_Kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no ii no...  
(Even though that's 99% not possible, I want to even for a moment...)_

One of the Viper's shots connected to E.K.O., sending her over the edge of the warehouse, where the Demons could not see her. Drago immediately got up to save her, but was intruded by a loud thud.

"OOOOW! EKOOOOOOOO!"

Then E.K.O. was floated up in the air, she was on her knees, rubbing her head.

"You Guys could have caught me a little softer!" shouted E.K.O. down below her.

Then the invisible shield went down showing that E.K.O. was on top of the Keroro Cruiser!

"KuKuKuKu! Then it would not be fun that way!" said Kururu over the speakers.

"Kururu saw a spike in energy in this area. So we assumed it was you!" said Tamama happily over the speakers.

_"Who are you!"_ roared Shendu looking at the cruiser.

"Oh! Sorry~ We'll introduce ourselves! Kero" yelled Keroro over the speakers.

Then the top of the cruiser started pouring out smoke.

Then 5 shadows shape like frogs and with glowing eyes rise from the smoke.

Then individually a spot light shot at each frog to revile them as they introduce themselves.

"Sergeant Keroro! Leader of the Keroro Platoon! De arimasu!"

"Corporal Giroro! Weapons Expert! Giro!

"Private Tamama! Fighting Style Expert!"

"Sergeant Mayor Kururu! Technology and Inflation Expert! Kukuku!"

"Lance Corporal Dororo! Assassination Expert! Doro!"

"E.K.O.! Mutant Weapon of the Keroro Platoon! Eko!"

Then they started the group croaking call!

_"Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero Kero "_

_ "Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama"_

_"Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro Giro "_

_"Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru"_

_"Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro Doro"_

_ "Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko Eko"_

_**5 PART HARMONY!!!**_

"What the Hell are you guys?!" yelled Drago.

Giroro looking kickass said, "We are proud Keroi…" "We are Frog Aliens!" said Tamama jumping on Giroro's head ruining the epic moment.

* * *

There you go!

Now I need your help!

We need an OC for Kururu!

She must have the power of the inocent Moa powere eyes and loves to pull pranks

Tell me your ideas!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back!**

**and here is the 5th chapter**

**Dis: Me own nothing**

**Demons talking:** _"Blah"_

**People talking:** "blah"

**Everyone thinking:** _Blah_

**On with the story...**

* * *

The Demons were quite, they thought their savior were occults freaks that they could control while they conquer the earth. BUT, FROG ALIENS? They would not believe it they were not looking at the frogs as they think.

"Well, we got introduction out of the way….Face Our Wrath!" shouted Keroro.

"Well, someone is being tough? You usually you hide in a corner somewhere while we fight" said E.K.O. amusedly raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…Well…" mumbled Keroro looking embarrassed that E.K.O. was stating the truth, "But, look here! I got the KeroBall!" continued Keroro holding the deadly object.

"It looks like a kiddy toy for toddlers" mutter Drago.

"Fuyuki-dono gave me it to fight!" said Keroro happily.

_Fuyuki?_

**"HEY STOP IGNORING US!" **shouted the Viper leader over the ship's speakers, **"YOU 5 CAN'T WIN AGAINST US!"**

"Umm….They is 6 of us…" said Dororo being ignored.

**"YOU 5 ARE GOING DOWN!"** with that Dororo went off to the side in trauma mode.

E.K.O. just sweats dropped, **"TAKE THIS!" **a huge cannon blast went to the platoon. When the blast was over, the platoon was a little charred and was doting there usual blast induced afros.

E.K.O. brought her hands up to her giant afro and started to panic, "I have an afro! An AFRO! I DON'T LOOK GOOD IN AN AFRO! I LOOK UGLY!" with that she joins Dororo in the trauma corner trying to fix her hair.

The rest of the platoon just sweats drop, "Okay! Let's do this!" said Keroro doing a cool fighting mode with the rest of the platoon (that wasn't in the trauma corner). "Umm….E.K.O. can you…." said Keroro looking at E.K.O. embarrassedly. E.K.O. still fixing her hair snaps her fingers where the music starts to play again.

_3, 2, 1 fire!_

The platoon went into action! (Dororo and E.K.O. was still in corner.)

_Kero! Kero! Kero!  
iza susume~ chikyuu shinryaku se yo  
ke kero kero~!_

Keroro pressed a button on the KeroBall, but instead of shooting a bean at the enemy it punched Keroro in the face. The demons just thought, _Ouch!_

_kasa motte dekaketa hi ni wa itsumo hare_

Tamama used his Tamama Impact on the ship. Demons thought again, _It is always the cute one you have to watch._

"Ki wo tsuke~, me wo kuishibare~!"  
karee no raisu wo takiwasure

Shimaru doa koyubi sanda tobinottara yukisaki chigau  
shain ryokou wa keron ah, katta hou ga yasui ne ban no okazu!

Giroro took flight in the air using his mega guns on the enemy. Tchang Zu couldn't help but think that frog was a true warrior. (Because both of them are blood lust crazed war maniacs)

_Gero! Gero! Gero!  
totsugeki wa~ ugokuhodou de yuke  
Ge gero gero~!  
hayaneshite neboushite mata nido ne suru _

"Zentai~, tomare maware, ote!"  
iwaretai no ni ai sareru

Kururu using his laptop called his fight drones, which use their ultra-sonic sound waves to immobile the enemy.

_Iranai mono katta dai baagen hoshii mono aru to okane ga nai  
shi no go no ie yo keron  
ah, kaminari nattemo kakusu heso ga nai!_

E.K.O. and Dororo came out of their Trauma mode (Dororo convinced himself that the Vipers were trying to immobile him and E.K.O. finally fix her hair), and infiltrate the Viper ship.

Atsuki kono chishio to mune ni kizamareshi toukon  
eien ni kachihokore warera ga keron!

Both Dororo and E.K.O. put magic bomb explosives in the air vents of the ship. Then finishing their job both jump out of the ship into the air.

_atsuki kono chishio to mune ni kizamareshi toukon  
eien ni kachimakore itoshiki hoshi yo! warera ga keron!_

Both Dororo and E.K.O. awesomely landed on the KeroCruiser.

"Zentai~, tomaccha dame!"

Then the Vipers blast them again leaving them in afros again, which E.K.O. started freaking out.

_"arrrhhhhh~~~..."_

Then E.K.O. getting her all hell mad mode (her eyes turn bright ultra-green and her magical aura becomes visable. Because of this her hair return to normal), activated the magic bombs.

Gero! Gero! Gero!  
takaraka ni~ shouri no otakebi wo

The Viper ship started exploding! In a last ditch effort, the ship put all their cannons on the platoon.

_ge gero gero~!  
harikitte denwa ni detara fakushimiri _

"Heisei" wa honjitsu yori "keroro gannen" de arima~~~su!"  
shikakui tokoro wa maruku hake

Mizukaki asekkaki besokakki hamigaki nara ichigo no kaori  
keron wa uchuu ichi, tabun ah, eki kara gohun wa jitsu wa juu gohun!  
sore jaa sorujaa otsukaresan!

The platoon blocked all of the attacks, and combine all their attacks creating a super attack blasted at the Vipers sending them into space.

Kero Kero!  
Kero!  
Kero!

**"DAMN YOU KERORO PLATOON!"**

_Kero?_

(I don't own Kero to Match platoon version. I love that song!)

The Keroro Platoon looking smug turning to the demons trying to look badass.

Then Moa voice was heard on the speakers, **"Incoming transmission Uncle!"**

"Hey, when did Moa came? Eko?" asked E.K.O. looking confused.

"She and Saburo accidently got suck into the portal a couple hours after us. Kukuku!"

"Damn that woman!" growled Tamama.

**"STUPID FORG, COME BACK NOW! HOW DEAR YOU TOOK THE KEROBALL AWAY FROM FUYUKI!**" yelled Natsume over the speakers.

"Umm…we should go now" muttered Keroro looking scared out of his little mind.

"Ahh~" Giroro all could blush imagining his Natsume.

"See Ya! Eko!" shouted E.K.O. while the platoon flew away back to Section 13.

_Natsume?_

_"Brother tchang Zu, are you alright?"_ asked His Wu.

* * *

**Well, that is it!**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
